


The Cabin in the woods

by zwatchtowerz (TheSpark)



Series: Amino Works [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Random & Short, Snow Day, Snowed In, Trapped, winter au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpark/pseuds/zwatchtowerz
Summary: The pack goes to a winter break vacation. Derek and Stiles get trapped in a cabin after an avalanche. Lydia might scream.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Amino Works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858540
Kudos: 22





	The Cabin in the woods

**Author's Note:**

> Made for Teen Wolf Amino in December 2017. I think I posted in Tumblr too. The prompt was Winter Memories. 
> 
> Al mistakes are mine, specially because Im a terrible writter.

After all the drama that had happened in Beacon Hills, the Pack had decided to go on a well-deserved holiday. Everyone had packed, they had had to take several cars to all fit in. After a tiring road trip, they finally made their way to the ski chalet Scott had booked for everyone.

Not everyone went, some decided they're better alone in France ( and everyone knew Malia would chose France before Scott, seriously, she wanted to go for a long time)

Lydia was there, but she had a room for herself since she was the only girl between the joys and the couples. Cause Mason and Corey were sharing a room, obviously, and Theo and Liam too ( "This saves space for Lydia and we are kind of friends" , Liam said when they divided then bedrooms)

Stiles and Scott shared a room since they were were used to do that all the time.

Derek had a room for himself too. Because Derek agreed to go. For some miracle he kept the growls to minimum and didn't complained about lot when Scott told him the idea.

The place was big, not that small as Lydia could think of. Anyway you can't please everyone and some found it small, some found it cosy, some just fell asleep right away. They made plans beforehand. The first idea was for the following day, everyone had agreed to go skiing.

They spend all morning playing with the snow more than skiing. Stiles was a mess, falling every time and laughing at it. Scott was coordinate enough, giving his past experiences with ice and snow. Corey and Mason were disgustingly cute. Theo and Liam were... Weird. Like Derek and Stiles 2 years ago.

They stayed there until afternoon, almost until dinner time. Derek was looking after them, didn't want to see if some fell and killed themselves. A far sound picked his interest. Like a explosion underwater. He realized what was at the same time Stiles yelled.

_"Guys ! I saw something over there !"_

_"No, wait!"_

_"Stiles ! NOOO !"_

Scott and Derek yelled at the same time, as the he heard the snow crumble. Derek didn't think about consequences, jumping right behind Stiles. But the snow pull them under.

Scott screamed again, ordering everyone to ran and go back.

༶•┈┈┈┈┈┈୨♡୧┈┈┈┈┈•༶

Everything hurts. He was feeling the cold and hungry. Suddenly he remembered what happened. Stiles. Derek tried to get up but something was on top of him. He pushed slowly.

_"Stiles! Stiles! Are you okay?"_

_"God, my head is spinning so fast. What happened?"_

Derek helped Stiles and then looked around. It was night already. How long they stayed there?

_"An avalanche. We fell down the mountain."_

Stiles made a painful sound and Derek was concerned. Not that he would say so.

_"I think I broke my leg. We should go back to the cabin. "_

_"Is night already. We should find a place to stay. "_

_"Fine but you are carrying me. "_

Stiles was joking but Derek carried him bridal style anyway.

They walked for ten minutes before they found a small cabin. So small that was a single room. Stiles was shivering and the smell of pain was suffocating for Derek.

_"Here. Take my jacket. I'll try to contact the pack."_

_"Did you bring your phone? "_

_"Something like that."_

༶•┈┈┈┈┈┈୨♡୧┈┈┈┈┈•༶

Scott heard the howl 3 hours after the avalanche. They were so worried. A storm was blocking them inside and they couldn't go back looking for Stiles and Derek. Lydia said they were find because she didn't have the urge to scream. How wonderful.

But the howl was the sign they needed. Scott howled back, letting them know he heard.

_"Tomorrow morning we go back. It sounded that way so we go in pairs the moment the sun is out."_

The night wasn't peaceful as they hoped. A second avalanche scared them 3 in the morning.

Shit, Scott thorough. The pack wasn't asleep, they couldn't stop worrying about Stiles and Derek. But mostly Stiles since he was human.

_"If she scream we'll know they death so why bother now?"_ , Theo said. 

_"Shut up Theo."_

_"He is rude but he is right. They're fine. I know it somehow. I don't want to scream either."_

They only needed to wait.

༶•┈┈┈┈┈┈୨♡୧┈┈┈┈┈•༶

Stiles was cold. 

_"I'm cold."_

_"I know. Like the last time you said it. Five minutes ago"_

_"I'm a skinny human, you are all.... werewolf hot, so shut up"_

Derek arched a eyebrow and Stiles blushed adorable. What? No, not adorable, Derek thought. He opted for rolling his eyes.

_"Move over, I'll share my werewolf hotness"_

Stiles laughed but moved making space for him.

They stay that way for a while.

 _~~Cuddling~~. _Sharing heat.

༶•┈┈┈┈┈┈୨♡୧┈┈┈┈┈•༶

Derek was only in a Henley, he opted for gave his clothes to Stiles, who kept shivering every now and then.

Suddenly, a man opened the door stomping inside and closing it behind him, falling on the floor. Derek was in his feet in a second, acting as a barrier between Stiles and the stranger. The guy just landed there, barely breathing. Derek approached him, at the edge of wolf out.

_"He is too cold. Hypothermia. He won't make too long"_

Derek put one of his clothes over the guys body and shakes his head to Stiles inquisitive look

_"We can't help him."_

They didn't have time to process when a strong sound startled them. A second avalanche passed over them covering the cabin.

༶•┈┈┈┈┈┈୨♡୧┈┈┈┈┈•༶

The cold increased in time. Derek was feeling the cold, with barely clothes on him, because he decided Stiles needed them more.

_"If...if I don't make it, can you take care of Scott and my dad?"_

_"Hey, you will be okay."_

They were definitely hugging. Stiles was too cold even with the werewolf around him. The heat wasn't enough and Derek knew they didn't have much time.

_"I want to sleep. I think I'm gonna close my eyes for a minute."._

_"Don't you dare to pass out on me or I'll have to do something drastic"_

_"Like rip ...rip..my throat with your ... teeth?"_

Derek chucked at the response.

_"Don't you dare to leave me."_

_"I won't let.."_

But Stiles didn't finish the thought, already unconscious, like the guy lying by the door. Derek kissed his forehead.

༶•┈┈┈┈┈┈୨♡୧┈┈┈┈┈•༶

The morning came and the hours passed. The pack went down the mountain looking for their friends and calling for them. Scott, Liam and Theo were listening for any sign of noise.

The snow was too much sometimes to see anything. Scott was stressed, irritated. Corey and Lydia were there too, trying to help but they were more a distraction, asking if they heard anything.

Scott was about to ask for a break when Liam ran to the middle of nowhere.

_"Guys! In here! I hear a heartbeat here. But there is nothing. "_

Looking everywhere, it was Mason who realized. _"We are over them. They trapped."_

They start digging in the snow, Scott calling Derek's name. If they were there, he could be able to hear them. The minutes felt like hours pushing snow with their hands. Theo was the one who touched something hard. Like a roof.

Slowly, too slowly, they reached a dirty windows covered with a curtain. Scott pushed against it at the same time Lydia screamed.

They covered their ears until the scream stopped. A general scream, not a name. They looked at each others for a second.

Scott entered first through the window. Liam went behind, just to collide with Scott's back.

They found a sleepy Stiles snuggled with Derek, in wolf form. And a dead body near the door.

༶•┈┈┈┈┈┈୨♡୧┈┈┈┈┈•༶

The police take care of the unknown man's body. A poor guy trapped in the avalanche.

Back in their cabin, Derek refused to leave Stiles side until he heated up.

The rest of the vacations were awesome. Without incidents, with so much fun. Tons of pictures, fun and memories.

By the way, Scott had the room for himself, since Stiles moved to Derek's room the first night.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my old works! Most of them are awful and short because it had to fit the posts and challenges I was taking part of.


End file.
